Jon Talbain VS Sonikku Ewers (DB)
Jon Talbain VS Sonikku Ewers is the 13th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers and Sonikku Ewers from Real Life in a battle of the Werewolves. Description Darkstalkers VS Real Life - It's the battle of the two most well-known Werewolves in Video Games. Will Jon Talbain avenge the Hunters Sonikku has killed or will Sonikku capture her latest prey? Interlude Wiz: Before we introduce these two fighters, we have the replacement of Boomstick joining us today who is named Nick. Nick: That's right Wiz! Today we pit two of gaming's Werewolves in action and if you thought Sabrewulf was going against Jon, think again! Wiz: Werewolves are a typical Lycanthropic creation of the night that strive on nothing but bloodshed and murder; to some, these beasts can be displayed as mindless or even animalistic to an extent, to others they can be viewed as Men and Women trying to escape the confines of a Monsters' body. Nick: And nobody can pull off taming the Wolf or being one with the Wolf as well as these two. Wiz: Jon Talbain, the Martial Arts Canine of Darkstalkers. Nick: And Sonikku Ewers, The Leader of the Alpha Pack! He's Wiz and I'm Nick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Jon Talbain Wiz: The Kreutz family is one of the seven noble families of Makai. Though its title is a noble, it would be more suitable to call it an army of warriors and fighters. Nick: And The current master Xell stands at a height of 5 meters and is a war dragon. He has the most unique appearance out of all the noble classes. And those who are of his family also have appearances that are far from a human form. But there is no vulgarity and roughness within the family than Jon Talbain! Wiz: Jon was born to a British human mother and heroic werewolf father. His mother was murdered by an evil supernatural being sent by Jedah, who hated his father, shortly after giving birth to him. He had no contact with his father, who was not even aware that his son was alive. Although he was alone, he had lived a peaceful life as a human and trained with a half-breed like him who helped him control his supernatural powers. Nick: One full-moon night, his master was murdered by a group of bandits, the primal beast within him awoke and he turned into a werewolf and fought them off. The transformation caused him to be shunned from human society. Though shocked by discovering he was a Darkstalker, Talbain harbored no animosity towards his parents, whom had never been a part of his life. Talbain was determined not to let the his primal instincts consume him. Wiz: Seems like we can go on and on, but we'll get to that later, Jon Talbain has a varity of moves that he ranges on, he's more of a glass cannon type character. Nick: Really? what can he do? Wiz: Well let me explain! Jon Talbain has a signature move called Beast Cannon, which he propells himself forward like a glass cannon probably head first before you know it using Ki Energy as well. Nick: He can blast himself at really far distances and doesn't feel pain afterwards. Wiz: Then there is the Wind Circular this is where Jon grabs his opponent, jumps and does a couple backflips, then slams his opponent into the ground. Nick: Like a Piledriver? Wiz: No it's a slam Nick. Nick: Oh okay. Mirage Body is a technique to where Jon Talbain summons an Afterimage of himself or some sort and attacks with Jon Talbain like Zero's Twin Dream. Wiz: Exactly! Then there's Jon's moment slice where he slices forward while moving forward. Nick: His claws are so sharp that it can even rip someone's clothes off right? Wiz: Well no, i don't know why you went there, but Jon Talbain also has a final move and it is one of the most devastating ones of them all. The Dragon Cannon, a move so powerful that a fire-influenced dragon comes out Nick: Jon also wields a pack of Nunchucks which he's alot different with them, he's skillful with them. Wiz: Jon also has Climb Laser, a flip kick while releasing a wave of ki through his feet and Million Flicker lets him swing his nunchucks around. Nick: Cool Dude! Wiz: Jon has a few things he's done, He's defeated a Dark version of him in order to maintain his full wolf life, Traveled to an Orphanage with Felicia to where she would grow up and maintain a life there, and has avenged his family by defeated Jedah Nick: He became a B-Classed Darkstalker, he fought Ryu from the Street Fighter series, and he can keep up with one of the strongest Darkstalkers in the series, He's fast enough to dodge bullets and is said to be the fastest of the main cast being faster than the wind. He can even smell and hear like a normal dog. No matter who gets in this wolf's way, he never goes down in a fight! Wiz: Jon Talbain is one of Darkstalker's best characters, but this doesn't mean he's invincible. Jon has a pretty low defense problem compared to the other Darkstalkers. His Fighting Style is yet predictable and only Dragon Cannon is only a long ranged attack. Nick: But you know, he's not an ordinary Werewolf, he's a werewolf who is smart and intelligent and predicts anything that comes in his way. Jon: My power is the fury of the beast. None can overcome it! Sonikku Ewers Wiz: In a forest called Okami Forest, lives a home to 9 ft and over weredogs named The Okamis. Nick: But there was something odd about them and something unright about them. Wiz: They hated everything that is not an Okami, and would call anything around them they're prey, well most of them would, but there are a few Okami that rejet being against all races and decide to live on their own lifes in a different path loving them and being easily tamed as pets. Nick: Yeah you see Okami's aren't easy to tame and you should know that by now. Wiz: However, two Okamis were adopted by the hero of lynchburg Baxter Ewers who adopted two, one a sweet and the other an aggressive. These two was Shado, who was sweet and more cared of love than hate, then there's her sister named Sonikku. Nick: Wait? Sonikku and Shado? are they like Sonic and Shadow with swapped personalities? Wiz: Actually, yes! but they're different, they were the inspiration of Sonic the Werehog actually, but they're known as Anthromorphic types Nick: Wow, but anyways, Sonikku was no different, she actually has little trust in Baxter, but there was one problem, Baxter always stops her from getting whatever is in her way and has to deal with him alot, yep i'm refering to that Sonikku hates him, alot! Wiz: You see Sonikku isn't just a Villain from the Real Life series, She's also an Anti-Hero and a Anti-Villain doing what's good only for herself. Nick: Damn! Sonikku is a towering 9 ft 8 inch tall Okami and Leader of the Alpha Pack where the strong overcomes the weak, which means the Omega. Wiz: As the main leader of the Okamis, Sonikku developed a strong leadership and a strong heart for them, she only did this because they are more of the expert hunters around the forest. Nick: Geez no matter how much of an asshole she is, Well anyways Sonikku isn't just your typical Okami, she has Ki manipulation and Energy in her. With the Ewers Birthmark being Green instead of Light Blue, her power comes mostly from the Moon itself. Wiz: Sonikku has night vision which allows her to see in the dark and at night her eyes glow green. Nick: Oh god that's scary! Wiz: To her, it's to know she strikes fear into the hearts of many. Nick: Sonikku also has a notable power and it's nothing like before! She can goddamn extend her claws out and use green energy around the claws. Wiz: She can cut just about through anything and her claws are adamantium being unbreakable. Nick: She can even shoot projectiles from it and swipe the ground to sharpen them. Wiz: She can even create an Earthquake and lift up giant boulders around herself as an act of projectiles, but Sonikku can also punch the ground so hard that it creates a stream pillar of green energy at her opponents. Nick: Not only that, but goddamn Sonikku is freaking fast for a 9 ft Werewolf Wiz: Yes, Sonikku is faster than every human there is making it easy for her in a game of chase to win. Nick: Sonikku also can shoot energy balls from her claws which travel and home on the target Wiz: She's the leader of the Alpha Pack, She tanked hits from other Okamis and kept on fighting, She fought against her own master Baxter, and she even has aten a total of 8 Thousand races who tresspassed her. Nick: Yeah, but let's not forget that Sonikku has Size Change, which lets her grow huge and rampage over others! Wiz: In this form, Sonikku stands at 200 Feet Tall standing over Talpei 101, a building located in Talpei. Nick: Whoa What! No way! Wiz: Sonikku is undoubtly one of the most dangerous villains to ever face, but this doesn't mean she's too powerful. She's been defeated by her own master and then knocked out by Shado, in which fractured her teeth because well she kidnapped a girl named Kiki. Nick: Not only that, but her legs are like a weakspot! If hit directly it knocks her down on the ground leaving her vulnerable for an open hit! Wiz: And then there's her form where she consumes all her ki energy in anger calling it Green Aura Mode. Nick: And yet she's freaking tough in that form too, but it requires injury in order to go to it. Sonikku: (Punches through rocks and eyes light up green walking through the smoke) Tonight is not your night! You will bleed over my claws baka! (She extends her claws out turning them green with Baxter in battle stance and the two engage) Death Battle In the Okami Forest, Two Okamis spies on two hunters awaiting to strike. Sonikku: Step aside my children Their boss, Sonikku activates her ki energy and leaps out forward taking them down and starts to maul on their bodies as they scream. Suddenly they hear a growl and a dark figure speed past them. Okami: It's the Bax! Sonikku: No... It's something... else... The figure speed pasts the two and slices their heads decapitating them both then a wolf growl is heard. Sonikku looks for her opponent while the figure keeps dashing around her then finally reveals himself to be Jon Talbain. Jon: I do not appreciate of what you've done to them Sonikku then growls pretty furious then points forward. Sonikku: You have no right to tell me what the fuck to do! Your blood will be on my claws with your body eaten! FIGHT! Jon Talbain leaps forward and the two werewolves clash their claws connecting each claws to each other as they slash at each other, Sonikku stomps the ground sending Talbain in the air as Sonikku leaps up in the air raising her fists over her hand and Talbain flips and dodges going behind Sonikku biting on her ears then beast cannons her back to the ground. Talbain gets back up and crosses arms as Sonikku gets back up towering over Talbain. Sonikku: You think that was enough! Ha! try again little runt! Jon Talbain glass cannons again but this time Sonikku grabs him by the head and slams him down and punches rapidally on his body before shooting an Energy Ball into his face sending Talbain far, but Talbain regains and techs onto the tree and performs Glass Cannon again this time avoiding Sonikku and kicks behind her then grabs her from behind about to perform Wild Circular but Sonikku smirks again. Sonikku: Pathetic fool! You can't lift me! Sonikku then curls up into a ball and dashes forward then turns around and homes at Talbain which Talbain jumps over and dashes forward as Sonikku stopped and slashes her back a few times before doing Moment Slice to her stomach which blood comes out sending Sonikku flying. Jon Talbain: Your as pathetic as i thought, maybe pick up a fight even more. Sonikku growls loudly as blood drips on the ground and transforms into her Green Aura Mode in rage showing pure rage. Talbain stands his guard with his Chi energy raising but is quickly interupted by Sonikku who punched him again only then to create 6 green energy balls all around Talbain which they all explode around him, Talbain though wasn't finished and eyes open and dashes forward and as Sonikku was about to swipe again, Talbain quick hopped over her again in slow motion and does Climb Laser in which it impales her skin even deeper. Sonikku's fur goes up in fur and turns around being blind with rage. Sonikku: You sick bastard! Sonikku and Talbain collide again claw slashing each other with chunks of blood coming out of each other. Talbain then gets out his nunchucks and uses Million Flicker on Sonikku getting all hits before Sonikku grabs his Nunchucks, but Talbain bites her hand as a chunk of blood come out and Sonikku quickly lets go holding her hand. Sonikku: You're no ordinary Baka! but you are no match against this! Sonikku then shakes as her wounds then go away then suddenly smoke covers around her as she now grows up to 200 feet tall as Talbain looks up in shock seeing the towering Sonikku in dark. Sonikku: Eat this! Sonikku now shoots a stream of green energy down on the ground through her mouth as Talbain dodges many times with his speed now using Mirage Body to create a duplicate of himself as he runs and jumps from tree to tree to get up to the level he needs to be. Jon: My power is the fury of a beast... Jon slashes into Sonikku's eyes twice as blood comes out as she screams in agony and Jon Talbain lands ontop of a cliff. The Darkstalker clenched his nunchucks in his hands and pointed them at Sonikku, his ki gathering around him in the shape of two dragons. Jon: AND NONE CAN OVERCOME IT! DRAGON CANNON! Jon unleashed two waves of fiery energy from his body, both of them in the shape of dragons that intertwined with each other. As the Dragon Cannon flew towards Sonikku, in which a giant explosion collided at Sonikku as Sonikku screams in pain as she is disintegrated. Afterward, Talbain is on the same cliff crossing his arms spitting on the ground. KO! Results Nick: A well-done Finale indeed! Wiz: Both Jon Talbain and Sonikku were tough fighters, but Jon Talbain has the speed advantage and intelligence advantage over Sonikku Nick: Yeah you see Sonikku is a mindless Okami who has a grudge on everything humanity and other races do. Wiz: Were not gonna lie Green Aura Mode was powerful and Jon had a low defense problem, which hendered him from fighting her, but Jon Talbain had something that had defeated her. Nick: Yeah he's defeated Demitri and Jedah while Sonikku was defeated by Baxter and then knocked out by her own sister Shado. Wiz: and Sonikku wouldn't have the means of trying to kill Talbain in the first place, Talbain trained himself and is one of the fastest Darkstalker Characters out there Nick: Looks like Sonikku just couldn't Stand to the Darkstalker! Wiz: The Winner is Jon Talbain. Next Time NEXT TIME! The Season Finale is coming! Two most powerful heroes...Originating from Anime...Said to have fought Superman (Death Battle and OMM), but now let's give it all they get! Goku VS Saitama: Season 1 Finale Trivia *Originally Sonikku was instead going to face The Hulk, but this was changed due to the fact Hulk can destroy a Giant Wolf, so instead it was changed to Jon Talbain. *This is the first episode without Boomstick. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Darkstalkers VS Real Life themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Fireball Studios' themed Death Battles